Immortal Flames
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Bella planned to move to Forks, but what happens to her? Oh no, she is bitten? By what? A vampire. She doesn't know what she is, so how will she survive and more importantly, how will she keep the secret that is now her own?
1. Fire

1

In Pheonix, before everything started (Bella POV):

I don't know what happened to me. First some sort of serial killer or psycho bit me and tried to kill me, but somehow I managed to crawl out of his grasp. A burning pain invaded my veins, but I ignored it and stood up, bracing myself for dizziness. I reached into my pocket and called 911.

"Someone attacked me," I said, barely conscious.

No one could figure out what was wrong with me. The doctors said that they couldn't do anything, and that I would probably die. They gave me the choice of staying in the hospital until my inevitable death, or returning home to my mom and her boyfriend. I didn't want to die; I held on to false hope that the doctors could save me. I stayed at the hospital. Ignoring the deathly fire spreading through my veins and inching towards my heart, I sat up, determined to live. A fierce pain shook my body and my back arched, shaking the white hospital bed. All of the doctors came to my side, trying to prevent my heart, which had been gradually slowing, from stopping forever, but with one faint, final thud, my heart stopped.

I opened my eyes, surprised that I wasn't dead. I sat up in bed, staring at the white hospital room. Every single detain was so much clearer. Almost as soon as the burning stopped, though, another burning started, in my throat.

"What, her heart stopped? How is this possible?" one of the doctors asked, shocked.

I smelled something that was delicious; something I _had_ to have. But when I realized the tantalizing scent was coming from the doctor and the two nurses, I held my breath. I must be going insane. I refuse to take a life.

"She looks different, too," one of the nurses said. "She's so pale, and her features are more defined. Her hair is darker."

I realized that whatever happened to me, it wasn't normal. And doctors were…scientists…at heart, and I didn't want anyone experimenting on me. So, without thinking, I lunged at the doctor, moving faster than I ever had in my life. Ignoring his scent and my weird desire to bite into his neck, I moved onto the two nurses. Then I jumped out of the window and fled the scene, running faster than I ever had before.

Where could I go? What was happening to me? Why is my throat burning? Why am I so strong and fast? Just three days ago I was clumsy. When I passed a lake, I saw my reflection in the water, and I was afraid of myself: alabaster skin, whiter than paper. Red, crimson eyes. Dark, wavy hair and refined features. I was skinnier than before, but also more muscular.

What had I become? I killed three people, yes to avoid being locked up in some psych ward or worse being experimented on, but still, I felt horrible. I feel like a monster; I look like a monster. A day passes and I feel myself getting weaker, but not as weak as I was before I was attacked. The burning in my throat is getting increasingly unbearable. All of the scents around me collide and taunt me, and I can't take it anymore. Whatever it is, I _need _it. I can't bear to be without it.

Without thinking, I lead a man about my size into the forest and pounce on him, draining him of blood. Wait, was I _drinking blood_?! Why the hell was I drinking blood? I know for a fact that even the sight of blood made me nauseous. Ashamed of what I had just done, I collapsed around the now cold, white body. I covered it with my body and sobbed, expecting to feel tears rolling down my cheek. My cheek is dry. I continue to sob dryly, and then I abandon my…prey. No. I will not do that again. I will ignore the scents; I will ignore the burning.

What **am** I? Am I losing my mind? I run, faster and faster, and I find myself in Forks, Washington. What am I to do, when I have no clue who I am anymore…all I know is I'm alive, but my heart's not beating. I am Bella, but who is she to become?

To Be Continued…


	2. Going Crazy

**Ch.2**

**BPov**

I am lost. I fall to my knees and stare at the cloudy sky. Let me explain myself: I know _where_ I am. I am in the small town of Forks, Washington, although, how I got there, who knows. I have always had an innate sense of direction, and that guided me, as panicked as I was. I mean, my heart freaking _stopped_ and I murdered three men and I was pretty sure I was insane, and probably dying. My throat was literally burning, and then I ended up slaughtering another innocent passerby. I know that, somehow, I was poisoned, and for some reason, my body needs blood. For some reason, it actually tasted _good_. Like, better-than-strawberry-cheesecake-good, and _that's_ saying something. It temporarily caused the burning in my throat vanish, only for the burning feeling to return with a much stronger, fiery intensity. That, plus the guilt that was invading my mind and destroying my silent heart, made me immobile. I am frozen, hiding in the trees, unsure where to go from here; unsure what _disease_ is attacking my body.

What should I do? I have a strong urge to check myself into a mental institution. All I want is to be _normal_ and I feel like I'm blowing my brains. Maybe I should call Renee to tell her that I am okay, that I decided to go live with Charlie. Could I do that, I wondered? Could I live with my father, and act like nothing happened?

Yes, I decided. Whatever poison is causing my throat to ache like this, I will ignore it. I will ignore all of the signs that something strange happened. I close my eyes and I am screaming inside. I know that nothing adds up; for some reason I can run incredibly fast and am strong enough to murder four people without any of them even being able to fight back. What am I saying? I have to get as far away from civilization as possible. I must wither and welt and let this disease crush my bones.

I run, and momentarily I allow myself to enjoy the feel of the wind blowing my long, dark wavy hair, exposing the back of my alabaster neck. I almost allow myself to smile; I miss the innocent, clumsy girl I used to be but I can't say that I do not like feeling this…_powerful_. When I am running, it is easy to forget all of the haunts of my old life. I can almost accept that, somehow, there are things that I have no choice but to leave behind. I cannot go back, and even though I do not know why, I know I am different. _Strange. Weird. A freak. A MONSTER._

It feels strange, moving this fast, watching the trees pass me by at the speed of light (well, almost), and then to realize that the trees aren't actually moving at all. It's me, clumsy Bella, and by some miracle, I am _graceful_. I suddenly sit down on a rock, expecting to be out of breath. Why aren't I out of breath? There is no way for me to stop panicking. Amazed by the forest that I have taken shelter in, I reach into my purple handbag (the only item from…before…that I was able to take with me when I ran from that hospital) and pull out my cell phone. Surprisingly, it actually has a signal.

Without thinking, I dial Renee's number.

"Mom?" I say.

"Bella?!!?!?! Is that you?! Where the hell are you?! Oh my god, are you alright?! Did something happen to you?" I hear my mom say.

What to tell her? Hmm…

"I'm sorry, mom," I say. I decide to tell her the truth. What I remember of it, anyways. "I ran away…because…oh, mom, you don't want to know…"

"What is it, honey?"

I can't tell her. I can't tell her that Phil, the love of her life, tried to rape me. He didn't succeed, of course. I am a brown belt in Judo and Kajukenbo, so it was _Phil_, not _me_ that got knocked out. I have no clue how I was so good at martial arts when I was usually clumsy, but whenever I was training, something clicked into my mind and my limbs worked. The rest of the time, they didn't.

Now, I guess, they worked all the time.

"Nothing. I…I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me, actually," I say. Not about Phil, because nothing really happened, because I didn't _let_ it happen. And about what happened three (well, now four) days ago, well, I myself don't exactly _know_ what happened.

"Try me," Renee said.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't. I…I think I'm going to stay with Charlie. I called him a couple days ago and he said it was okay," I said, the lies rolling off my tongue as simple as spreading butter on bread.

"Are you sure, honey?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, mom," I say.

Whatever this monster that is living inside of me is, I can contain it. No, who am I kidding? My throat feels like is is going to explode any minute.

"Hey, aren't you Charlie's daughter?"

I was shocked to hear a voice. What person…correct me, what _sane_ person…walks the forests as if they have nothing better to do?

I turn around and am assaulted by a disgusting scent. I plug my nose, and then realize that it is rude.

"Jacob?" I ask surprised.

The dark-haired, russet-skinned boy nodded. "You're Bella, right?" _(A/N: this is before he turns into a werewolf because this story takes place during the first book, but he still smells like the werewolves because he has the werewolf gene, he just doesn't know it yet.)_

I nod my head.

"Your eyes are weird," he says. "That's cool. Crimson contacts," Jacob says grinning.

What?! My eyes are red?

"Umm…thanks, I guess."

Okay, that's it. Red eyes? What the hell? Something tells me I can trust Jacob, though. We have been friends for as long as forever, and he is like the brother (a/n: never any more than a brother I assure you) I never had.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask.

"Sure…" Jacob says.

"I think I'm crazy…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
